The Herobrine Factor
by Striker Hutassa
Summary: Is herobrine real or isn't he? This isn't a story its a place where you can submit your stories of herobrine in a review then I will put it on this and I will also submit My stories on a journal of herobrine occurrences.
1. Chapter 1

Post a review about herobrine and i will put it on this site so please do that!


	2. Chapter 2:pastrinator64

okay here is a story from pastrinator64

It all started one mining day. I was mining up some diamonds near a lava pool, and I was like AAAAAWWWWWW YEAAAAAAH! But when I looked around, a Creeper just happened to be standing there-almost as if it was waiting for me to turn around first before blowing up-and then it blew up in my face. I fell back into the lava, and my screen had the little flame animation. It still had the taking-damage sound effects and I kept twitching each time-as normal-but my hearts stayed the same. Also, I fell right through the lava as though it weren't there, and I was just standing underneath the surface, and I could see everything normally. It was as if the lava wasn't there. Then I looked around, and I saw a piece of SOULSAND just sitting among the stone to my left. I freaked out because I turned right around to look at it, so basically my whole screen was covered with those creepy dying soul patterns. I logged off, and then I logged back in, and for some reason EVERYTHING was made of soulsand, but had the same animations and sounds and particles. It was downright creepy, because even the lake nearby had soulsand-patterned water! I logged out and got off the computer. The next day though, everything was restored to how it was normally. It was REALLY creepy.

you may post a stoy if you like (looks at YOU)


	3. Chapter 3:pastrinator64

Another from pastry (anyone else can submit one)

I know, right? That was FREAKING FREAKY! (Also, just a word for striker hutassa, if you want to show action, just put it in between two * symbols like this: *pastrinator64 types directions for how to show action*. Anyway, here's another freakish occurrence...

Two days later after recovering from that weird occurrence, another one happened when I least expected. I was walking through a jungle with barely any health or hunger left, and I came through and found a beach. I walked up to the water and looked around, thankful that I was finally out, but when I got to the water the water had disappeared and the land was all cut off in front of me, and I fell right off the dark edge. I kept falling into The Void (which always kind of freaked me out just as it was normally) and I looked up to see the land. It kept getting farther and farther away, but suddenly the emptiness of The Void gave way to some blue sky, and I kept falling until I reached the exact same place where I had fallen over.

I went through a whole cycle of falling for a while, slightly amused, but at one point everything crashed and went blurry, and all I could see was Steve's suddenly distorted face, almost like the skin wasn't loading properly. I fell backwards in my chair near the computer, and I couldn't even shut the computer off, even when I held down on the power button. So, I was stuck with Steve's distorted face (this was a day where I was playing offline, so my regular skin wasn't on) in the center of the computer. Then I heard the eating noise and eating animation particles flew all over the screen. Finally, after about ten seconds of THAT, my computer shut itself off and the word ERROR CODE; (not really those words, but I don't have them memorized) appeared on my screen in blue. I didn't play Minecraft for another three days.


	4. Chapter 4:britishriolu

Here is a strory from british riolu

I was on my single player world one day, and I was in a cave, bored because there wasn't much stuff around. So, for amusement, I started typing things like: " Herobrine I am your downfall" and stuff like that. All of a sudden, I start taking damage, and I was nowhere near lava, and I was in peaceful mode. I was really freaked out, so I changed game modes, and flew back to my house. This actually happened to me! I didn't see any figures, but when I checked in a later version of minecraft the version I had been playing on didn't say 'Removed Herobrine' but a later version said fixed water bug...


	5. Chapter 5:LittltLizardLover

Heres my story

I had been playing on a new world for about three days and everything seemed normal I had just returned from a succesful mining trip where I had gathered 3 diamonds which I had made into a pick to gather some obsidian I had gathered 10 pieces of the purple block and made a nether I was in the nether I came across a Ghast which I tried to shoot but it didnt work no matter how hard I tried I could not kill that about 5 minutes of failing at the ghast killing the ghast started floating towards me when all I could see was its face my screen went compeletly black then it showed Herobrines face then it went black again and it when back to normal except I wasn tin the nether anymore I was in my after i tried to delete the world but I couldnt instead my worlds name changed so it said'didnt think you'd be this smart'Then the world was deleted.I told my best friend who also played minecraft an dwe decided to investigate we met up on a public server and asked the owner if we could have creative mode for 30 mins in a 10x10 area .He accepted as long as two admins superfised us .We were led to an area not too far from the owners base and we started building a Herobrine we were done my friend lit the summoner and lightning hit it an din the chat it said:  
Entity nameHerobrine:I thought I had taught you your leason foolish mortal!  
After he started attacking me as he had somehow taken of my creative mode that I still had about 20 minutes left of .My friend and the admins tried to attack Herobrine but were held back somesort of force then me and Herobrine were incased in bedrock then the chat showed

M*********(im not telling you her username):Sorry we had to do it we didnt want Herobrine going around the server

I now could see many nametags on the other side of teh bedrock wall atleast 3 quarters of the people of the server were there to see what was Herobrine started attacking me with a diamond sword while I tried to fight with a redstone defeated me and I didnt respawn I just logged off and deleted the server.

That was my Herobrine story no one but me and my friend and the people who were on that server knew of what had happened or how it happened and those who do remember a girl minecrafter with a Train engineer skin fighting Herobrine inside a room made of was creepy me and my friend now are only talking about how it happened and when it people including our closest friends say we're crazy and that Herobrine isnt real but do they know anything?They dont have any proof Herobrine is fake like we dont have any proof except a story to tell


	6. Chapter 6:Iliketoreviewthegoodstries

Man this is getting popular...

here is a story from littlelizardlover

let me tell you my story. i was on an exploration. you know, going away from your house to see if there was anything interesting in other directions. on my way back, i found a couple of wolves. i tamed about twelve in total. i had six other wolves at my house. i returned to my house and let the dogs sit in the extra house that i had made for them. i logged out. the next day or the day after that, i logged back in, only to find an awful lot of lag. i had about 5-10 fps. maybe even less. it took me two days (normal days) to find out what the cause was. the wolves had to be the ones that caused the lag. i went to the wolve house and saw that all of my wolves were sitting in each other as if there was no room. i let them all unsit and still regret a little of what i did next. i took the pack of wolves to the desert. the weird part was that there weren't twelve wolves but more like...500-600 wolves. i used three iron swords to try and kill as many as possible to reduce the lag. it worked. after hours of letting the remaining wolves sit, i finally went back to my house. that was my first experience. number two. because of the wolves and my thought that it was herobrine, i built a giant glowstone strucure that said herobrine. when i finally finished it, at the E part, i heard an enderman teleport three times. it was almost at the end of the day so that wasn't normal. after hearing the teleports, i was stil standing at the E, i heard a growl, like the enderman do nowadays, and it grew louder and louder and louder. so i went save and quit to title. it kept growing louder and louder. i completely quit the game and it stopped. since then whenever i start the computer, when the windows symbol comes i hear a weird crackling noise that does die eventually. to be clear, i was in a version of minecraft that didn't have those enderman noises yet. number three. in a pool close to mu house was everything normal. but a while later, something like weeks, there was all of a sudden tilted land. it can't have been a village since it was three blocks wide and a few blocks in length. i am not sorry for the long post since you asked for it. marlinde out.


	7. Chapter 7:djdude

This is from the dj guy I forgot the user just click reveiws to find the user.

This may or may not be a Herobrine story. But I don't know what it could be if it wasn't.

I had recently heard about the Herobrine legend. I had played minecraft pocket edition (paid version) in creative mode. I built the Herobrine spawner, not thinking it would do anything. But to be safe, I built an entire iron wall around it. I also built a multistoried building. When I finished the spawner, I didn't get any results. So I went on building. But, that was when I started heaing walking when I was flying. Freaked out, I checked every room of my house to see if anything was out of place. There wasn't anything touched. I was so scared, I deleted my world. I haven't heard anything since, but I am especially careful, because, I might see those white eyes staring back at mine, stalking my every move... He's here.

THEY NEVER LISTEN! NOTCH SAID I WAS FAKE. THEY NEVER BELIEVE. MINECRAFT WILL BE MINE. LOCK YOUR DOORS, CLOSE YOUR WINDOWS, I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Me:ummm ok that last part was kinda creepy keep in mind this is not me


	8. Chapter 8: sorry

ok there was some confusion chapter 6 is from i liketoreveiwthegood stories sorry


	9. Chapter 9:iliketoreviewthegoodstries

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! leap is horrible why why! OK now remorse over here is a new chapter to celebrate one leap day finished. Oh, and my mom is starting to use these against me. This morning I wouldn't get up for school and she said. "If you don't get up you cant post anything on the computer!" See what I mean? and this is from Striker's pov. Anyway here is striker with the intro I would do it but my mom wants me... (Goes off to play Minecraft.)  
Striker: hey now here is the chapter everyone and sorry for the confusion I'm the Striker from the story he will be known as the author OK well here ya go!

So we were off trying to find the lost piggie. hacking and slashing through the vines and trees i really wanted my stuff back.  
"hey can I have my stuff now? I asked him  
"NO!' he yelled looking at me angrily.  
We followed the wolf through the jungle, past a cave, and into a TEMPLE.  
"Why would Arnold come over here?" I asked curiously  
"I don't know but still it looks like a hallway"  
"Well lets go!" I told him and then we went through the hallway  
"Hey Striker don't they put booby traps in these-" he said as Lonewolf and his wolf fell in to a hole!  
"You OK?!" I yelled.  
"Yeah I landed on another guy?!"  
"Wait there's another person up there?" The guy said  
"Yeah"  
"Hey you up there!" He yelled "Break the pressure plate and replace it with a lever!"  
"OK!" So I broke the pressure plate and put in a lever and was just about to hit the switch and let them out when an arrow zoomed right past my head just barely missing me by an inch! I spun around to find (to my dismay) 5 skeletons, 10 zombies, 4 spiders and an Enderman already angry! "Guys can i have my stuff now?!"  
"here!" Lonewolf said and threw me my sword but the hole closed up before i could grab it and I was standing there without a weapon and without hope...

Whew that was some cliffhanger.

Review answers:

EastCoastGamer13:A boss status pig for a bro; all further arguments are invalid! :D Great story bro

Me:thanks and also I love your story My best friend is a creeper its really cool!

so anyway WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY OCS! I WANT SOME!

so anyway see y'all next time! where there will be a new charictor (but not who you think muhahahahahah!)


	10. Chapter 10:P,ILTRTGS andL

Pastrinator64

It all started when I was mining (AGAIN, FOR LIKE THE THIRD TIME) and I found some obsidian. The weird thing was, built face-down into the obsidian floor was a Nether portal frame and it was already lit. I was stupid enough to go down inside, and I fell through into the Nether like I was in creative mode. I landed on a single block of obsidian floating in midair, and when I looked around there was nothing except the two Voids connecting from above and below. I freaked out and quit the game.

iliketoreviewthegoodstries

something happened in that world...again. i think i might be doomed. you know of the music disk 11 and how it isn't obtainable in survival? i got it. in survival. it was april fools so i thought that it was that maybe so i did the same thing as how i obtained the 11 disk (skeleton killing a creeper). it gave me the music disk chirp. sh*t. after i got it, i listened four times to it. if you listen carefully at almost the end you hear some kind of wind. but if you listen carefully you can hear the disk say: HEROBR... it then cuts of. i did think that i was kind of doomed but went on playing anyways. i went to a pack of wolves, like 50-100 of them. i gave the injured ones chicken and when they were full health i would give them bonemeal to dye the collar white. i accidently hit one of the wolves and all the wolves immediatly started growling. as if they weren't tamed. as if they weren't mine... i didn't have internet so i was playing offline. when i finally had internet again, i restarted minecraftand hoped that the wolves would recognize me as their owner. when i logged in, they were gone. poof. dissappeared. and today, when i went to the nether and back, a zombie pigman had come through the portal with me. i was skyping and in a very jolly mood. so i started chatting to it in minecraft. first hello. it grunted back as if it said hello back. funny. i then said how are you? then i said: do you want a potato? it turned its head two times a little to the left. i threw a potato towards it and then my minecraft crashed. wtf!

this one has 3 stories

Lonewolf123451

One day I was hunting wolves to be part of my pack when I saw a dark grey wolf. I thought it was so cool so I went to get it, but when I got there it stared atme and its eyes turned jet white and its mouth turned into a creeper smile and in the chat is said(hellow wolf,you love wolves right? well the love you!) After that came on hundereds of wolves attacked me untill I had one heart left and in the chat it said(ONLY NOTCH CAN SAVE YOU NOW!)  
And I apeared in the neather traped in a tomb of error blocks that had a sighn that read, these are the true song of life. I screamed at my computer "WTF how the heak did he do that?" I was about to quit when my screan turned into full white and then I was right in front of herebrine who said"who terrorises people and brings fear to all, who kills and slaughters children? herobrine thats who and your next! I FREAKED OUT AND LEFT THE GAME WHEN A NEW MAP CAME ON AND SAID SORRY BUT THATS NOT GOING TO WORK AND ALL MY WORLDS BUT THAT ONE GOT DELEATED I DIDENT PLAY IT FOR A WEEK TILL THE MAP WENT AWAY.

dont worry wolf im still with you, and I'll never let you go and as for your friend I know him to, and his ways of trying to be me will not go un noticed. dont DEATHlissHORRORto hiNEATHER i think he stoped I foking cant deleate this help me get ride of him please help me


	11. Chapter 11: Announcement

Everyone I have decided that I will let you all send me photos of your strange occurances (If you have any) or screenshots to this email here ruatransformer and I will try to post them some how if anyone has any ideas how please tell me! I am at yahoo it wont let me type my email this is my old one i use for stuff like online games not minecraft though) and sorry for not putting it before


	12. 2lazy2login

Once, on the Swifter Fan server(freebuild server to be specific) I had found a cool sounding warp-epic castle I think it was- and decided to go there. When I did, I found that this guy had set up a Herobrine spawner, and it was lit too. Apparently the guy wanted to try and fight Herobrine.

At first, I decided to be a troll. I drank an Invisibility potion and wrote a little creepy book saying that Herobrine was coming for the guy. Throwing it at the guy, I don't know if he got scared or not, but he soon would be. Why?

Because next, Herobrine struck.

He started with fire, leaving a trail of flame behind his invisible form. At first, I thought it was a griefer attacking, but soon, signs on top of bedrock proved otherwise.

I quickly attempted to put out the flame on top of the altar, but it was too late. Lava soon was flowing through the guy's castle, bedrock was being littered about in the main entry path, more trails of fire. Simce I wasn't added to the guy's plot, the best I could do to help was put out fires.

Whirling around, I saw that the altar was relit. I rushed to put it out again, and when I ran to put out more fire, I got it back.

The note I wrote to scare the guy who summoned this mess.

jocat20(me):S*******?(I'm not telling you his name!)

*guy*:Yeah?

jocat20: You got Herobrine.

Logging back on to the server later that day, I found that Herobrine left a big hole.


	13. heikichi

So I was walking around my world looking for som natural wonders when I came across a spider eye. Not thinking anything about it I picked it up and kept going until I realized 'spiders don't burn in the sun!' Heading back to investigate the area I started looking through the cave around the area until I found a spider spawner in a dungeon. I didn't think that this was a coincidence and like everyone blamed herobrine. Bam that's a story for ya


	14. camster3

I was playing on minecraft xbox 360 version. I had a great spawn, I spawned in front of a village that I lived in and I got three diamonds and 5 Iron ingots I played always on solo. I played on that world for a long time. I then saw a firework in the distance and then I thought wait fireworks that isn't in this game. I ran to where the firework was let off and I saw Herobrine standing there I quickly screen shotted and saved it on my xbox but when I tried to show my friend I found the photo I clicked on it but the picture was just herobrines face with captions saying where's your picture gone. I then deleted minecraft and didn't play on it for a whole year.


	15. Chapter 15:Goldden eyes

OK, I have a story for you. So, I was over my friend Gianna Star's house (that's her fanfiction name) and she had just convinced me to buy the paid version of the mine craft app.  
I saw all of the AWESOME Materials you could use, and Immediately started building a house that was made of a Nether reactor core.(which is a diamond block with a golden 'ball' in the middle, and steal or iron (I can't remember which) on the edges of the cube.)  
So Gianna Star asks if she can come into my relm (that's what we call them...I don't know why we don't say 'world' like everyone else...)  
As a 'dedication' tho the relm's creator, she built a giant 'GOLD' sign, out of solid gold.  
so, after getting mad at her for...some reason, I can't remember, (which is sad, because this just happened today...) my mine craft character, chased around her mine craft character.  
So, about five minets later, we came back to my house. And there was a hole in it. Gianna Star was confused, I was...flat out scared. A few days be fore, my friend...I'm not gonna say her name, made me get the free version. She told me about Herobrine, and how he loves dimonds.I asked Gianna Star if she knew about Herobrine, and she said she thinks he's fake. I said I think he's real. Not even ten sceconds later, she yells OH MY GOSH! I asked what and she said she saw Hero brine. About 20 sceconds later she said she saw something on her screen move. At that point, I figured she was Trolling me. But then, -I- saw something on my screen move! I told her and she asked if I thought it was Herobrine. I got mad at her, and said 'not fifteen minets ago, You said he didn't exist!' and then started chacing her.  
Then, when we came back to my house...THERE MUST HAVE BEEN TWENTY BLOCKS MISSING! So, after putting the missing blocks back, we decided to go and look for Herobrine. and there must have been twenty 'I SAW MY SCREEN MOVE's or 'I SAW A FLASH OF GREEN/BLUE!'s and to make it more,'mine crafty' we decided to comunreicate through the text. Gianna Star sent a text saying: 'I'M HERE', but it looked like it was sent for a while. She doesn't remember sending it, I don't remember getting it.  
We think it was Herobrine.  
But, near the end of our 'hunt' I saw a 'mine crafter' next to me, then was gone. I looked over and Gianna Star must have been twenty blocks away! She couldn't have moved that fast! So...HEROBRINE WAS FREAKING STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME! We made it back to my house...once again, twenty blocks missing, and now the sign said'GULD'  
So, we decided to set a trap.A fourXfive dimond rectangle , with a 30 block tall brick structure so we'd know where it was. We both loged out of my server, and went to eat. So yes, it wasn't so much a trap more...trying to prove he was there. So after comeing back from eating, we checked on our 'trap'.  
Every. Single. Dimond. Block. Gone. AND SO WAS THE BRICK THING!  
After that, we rebuilt it, then checked on my house, and two blocks were gone. We took photos, not rebuilding. Then checked on the NEW rectangle, and about seven blocks were gone. We loged off. And I haven't gone back on.  
So...he's real. That is my story


	16. Ultimategamer101

Okay, this is a bit creepy.

I was playing MC PE (paid, version 0.7.2), when this weird music started playing. I had no mods so I couldn't make a disc player or anything like that, and I've never heard music on the PE before, so I ran into my house and went underground to my 'emergency bunker'. The music stopped and after a while I checked to see if it was nighttime by hitting the bed. Nothing happened: I didnt get in the bed and the client messenger didnt say 'You can only sleep at night', so I went up and outside with my diamond sword and armor(diamond chestplate and iron everything else). There was a large hole in the front of my sky-mansion(a palace floating in the sky that I was quite proud of cuz I made it in survival) like a bunch of creepers had exploded, but I had the difficulty at the lowest setting for PE so it didnt make sense. I fixed the walls and went outside to get more food. When I got back all my repairs were gone and there was a sign was on my chest that read, "wuepak" which I still have no idea what it means. I opened the chest to find that it was empty, and when I closed it, it wasnt there anymore. I immediately exited the game, played a little Dark Avenger, then went back to MC PE. My mansion was gone, and I spawned about 30 blocks in the air above the sea on a floating sign. When I tried to read it I fell into the water and drowned immediately, no air bubbles. That was when I got PO'd and typed into the CM chat thingy, "What the fuck is this shit!" You can understand how confused I was when I got a reply. It said, "Wuepak. YOUKNOWNOTWHATYOUHAVEDONE. Wuepak." I knew that (the middle sentence) was something Herobrine says, so I typed back, "Why you destroyin' my shit Herobitch!" I got no reply, got even more pissed off, and went to the title screen and deleted the map. Later I started a new game with a random seed(left it blank), and nothings happened since except seeing a random hole in the ground two blocks deep and a sign in it that said, "telatoo", and I've just kept playing with no notable occurrences since.


End file.
